Rivers of Avalon
by ForeverWar
Summary: Before Wonder Girl, there was Avalon. The Amazonian seventeen year old sidekick of Wonder Woman. Watch as she learns how to work with her team, manage her powers and, how she comes to understand her feeling for the clone of the most known superhero. T-M
1. Welcome to the Hall of Justice

Hey guys, long time no see. I know I have other fanfictions in the works, but I am going over them to improve them and get more insperation. I am currently revising my Mass Effect fanfiction, 'Two Steps from Hell', and making it more based in ME3. I am nearly done with chapter six and I am going to be looking for a beta for it soon, so if anyone wants to beta that fanfiction, or even this one, message me and we will sort something out.

But anyone, got into Young Justice, Love it! This is a Superboy/OC [I do love Connor/Megan, but I love writing OC fanfics more], so hopefully, you guys will enjoy it.

I've been planning this fanfiction for a while, but only where I heard that season two will be out soon did I decide to finally write it. This fanfic won't be updated all the time, it's just something to make sure my mind isn't constantly on Two Step from Hell, and I have something to go to take a break from it. Sorry if there are any typos, grammer issues, or tense issues. I'm going to look for a beta soon.

* * *

I know that Wonder Girl might be in season two, but for this fanfic, Wonder Woman had two sidekicks; Avalon (my OC) and Wonder Girl. Avalon came before Wonder Girl, but Avalon is her more noted sidekick as she is always with her. Wonder Girl and Avalon do get along, but there is some sibling rivalry between them at some points. Hopefully this doesn't confuse people, I made Avalon before the second season was annouced, so I didn't know that Wonder Girl was going to be in it.

* * *

I don't own anything that is Young Justice or DC. I do own Avalon and any other OC that may pop up in the story. I claim no money from this fanfiction, for it is a fanfiction, and I only write this because I have an overactive imagination.

* * *

**Mission One; Welcome to the Hall of Justice**

* * *

**|WASHINGTON, D.C**  
**|JULY 4, 12:45 EDT**

Minister Blizzard fired his ice gun at the unsuspecting people below him from the roof of the apartment building. He was causing chaos as he moved closer and closer to the White House. He was determined to encase the White House in a solid block of ice, so he could assume control of this area once he made the President announce him as the new President.

"I don't think so"

Suddenly he was lifted into the air by his cape. He dropped his gun in surprise, but he chuckled. He had set the gun to explode on a high base impact; meaning the minute it landed on the rooftop, it would destroy the first two if not three apartments below the roof. He looked up and into the face of Wonder Woman, who was scowling at him before she smirked. He looked down and his eyes blew open in shock.

The gun was caught before it reached the roof by a smirking seventeen year old.

"Forget about me, Minister Blizzard?"

Avalon chuckled slightly, before moving the gun and snapping off a section of the handle and spotting three wires inside – white, blue and gray – before she pulled out the white wire harshly and then crushing the device in her hand, before letting the small piece scatter to the winds.

"You never seem to learn, do you?"

Wonder woman asked, before using her lasso to tie Minister Blizzard up. She flew over to Avalon, her niece and side kick – her second side kick, Wonder Girl, was currently training at Paradise Island to hone her skills – who was hovering in the air, smiling at her with her arms crossed.

"So, excited are we?"

Avalon nodded her head before following Wonder Woman down the side of the building to hand Minister Blizzard over to the police.

"Shall we?"

Avalon smirked at her teacher, before flying off towards their intended destination, Wonder Woman chuckling behind her.

* * *

**|WASHINGTON, D.C**  
**|JULY 4, 14:00 EDT**

Avalon descended as she saw Robin, Aqualad and Speedy with their mentors, waiting for Kid Flash to arrive before they would enter.

"Hey boys, did I miss much?"

Robin and Aqualad looked up to see her getting closer to the ground, both of them sending her a smile. Speedy glanced in her direction, before turning slightly and tipping his hat downwards to cover the growing blush on his cheeks.

Avalon sent him a small smile. They had been an item in the past; about two years ago, but because they were training more and Avalon had to visit Paradise Island monthly, they decided to just be friends, but that didn't stop the small amount of feelings they both still had for each other.

"Nah, just waiting for KF to get here"

Robin replied as she stood beside him, while Wonder Woman went to speak to Batman, Aquaman and Flash. Avalon chuckled at Robin's comment, before turning to look behind her.

"For being the fastest kid alive, he's always late when it's an important situation. He's gonna be late for his own bloody funeral if he doesn't start timekeeping"

Robin let out a laugh as Aqualad chuckled into his hand. Avalon leaned out slightly from her position, looking up at Aqualad slightly.

"How was your mission?"

"It was fine, thank you. Killer Frost appeared at Pearl Harbour and decided to cause some chaos. Aquaman and I were able to subdue her"

"That's nothing!" Robin jumped in, "You should have seen me against Mr. Freeze, wasn't even a challenge"

Avalon and Aqualad chuckled at the energetic thirteen year old; they were soo used to his antics that they sometimes forgot that he was younger than him, Aqualad was sixteen while Avalon as seventeen.

"Did Minister Blizzard give you any trouble, Avalon?"

"Not really, minor freezing damage to roads and building. Wonder Woman grabbed him while I destroyed his gun. Gave him to the police before we flew here"

"Sounds like your mission was successful then"

"Could say that Rob-" Avalon paused, before smiling to the guys, "About time he showed up"

"Aw man!"

A yellow blur and a red blur stopped a metre away from the group. Flash smirked as KF pouted, crossing his arms.

"I knew we would be the last ones here!"

The sidekicks – minus Speedy – chuckled at the fifteen year olds antics. KF soon smiled, scratching the back of his head before he spotted Avalon. He zoomed over to her, leaving his arm on her shoulder while he smirked at her.

"Hey there, Sweetness. Did ya miss me?"

Avalon chuckled before bending down, her lips a centimetre away from his. His cheeks flushed red as he hyped himself up for a kiss from the Amazonian.

"Like a hole in the head"

She whispered before patting him on the head. He pouted before smiling at her, a cocky look on his face. Robin walked up to him laughing. KF turned to him, the cocky look replaced by that of smugness,

"She soo wants me!"

* * *

The group walked to the entrance to the Hall of Justice; the sidekicks were in the front while the superheroes where behind them. Fans stood behind velvet ropes which were gold in colour, clicking away on their cameras. Avalon was able to hear bits and pieces of what they were all saying.

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh! Mommy, Wonder Woman is soo pretty!"

"Oh! I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"His name is Speedy!"

"I wanna be like Avalon when I grow up! Can I, Mom! Pleaaaaaase!"

"No, Speedy's Green Arrows sidekick"

"Well, that makes no sense"

"Robin looks awesome!"

"I love Aqualad's tattoos! I want tattoos like those!"

Green Arrow leaned over slightly, speaking to Speedy.

"Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?"

"Born that way"

Aqualad spoke up. "I'm glad we're all here" a smile grew on his lips.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" KF asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks" Speedy spoke up, "Not after today"

Avalon looked at him. She gently placed her hand on his, making him look down before looking her.

"Hey, relax. We are all excited about this, no need to create tension"

Speedy nodded, but he didn't move his hand from hers.

"Sorry, first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed"

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone every just whelmed?"

"I don't think anyone can be just whelmed, Robin"

They soon arrive inside the Hall of Justice and were created by the sight of large golden statues of the Justice League. It felt intimidating to all the sidekicks, knowing that soon, they would have to live up to their mentors, and maybe, in some cases, come to surpass them.

"Oh, maybe that's why..."

Avalon nodded, a look of wonder on her face as she stared into the golden eyes of the Wonder Woman statue.

"Yeah..."


	2. Investigating Cadmus

Hey guys, here is chapter two. Hope you liked the first chapter and thank you all to those who clicked the fav and/or review button, I love getting them as it make's writing fanfiction more fun when people are enjoying it. No Connor/Superboy in this chapter, but he will be in the next.

A lot of the dialogue was taken from the actual episode, but once we get futher in to the story, I will try and keep the actuall dialogue to a minimum unless it fits.

* * *

Also, I had done an edit of Miss Martians Bio so people can see what Avalon looks like and how strong she is, mind you, because she is Wonder Woman's sidekick and she is Amazonia, she is fairly strong, so I'm going to try and balance it by providing weaknesses for her that will reveal themselves futher in.

~~Teaser~~ In episode 17 of Young Justice, "Disordered", I have it all planned out, so you will all get a deep insight into Avalon's mind and also, a secret is revealed about her that she didn't know :D ~~Teaser~~

* * *

I don't own anything that is Young Justice or DC. I do own Avalon and any other OC that may pop up in the story. I claim no money from this fanfiction, for it is a fanfiction, and I only write this because I have an overactive imagination.

* * *

**Mission Two; Investigating Cadmus**

* * *

**|WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
**|JULY 4, 14:45 EDT**

The sidekicks looked around the library. Robin, Kid Flash took the chairs available, Speedy stayed standing and Avalon propped herself up on the left armrest of Robin's chair – she saw him as a little brother, and he saw her as a big sister, so they didn't mind when she did this.

Batman and the rest of the superheroes moved over to the area where the computer was located. Avalon trained her eyes on the conversation Kid Flash and Robin where having, while she trained her ears on the superheroes.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long"

The sidekicks all turned to see a scanner emerge from the ceiling of the door frame, before it began scanning the superheroes, calling out their designations.

"Recognised...Batman, 02...Aquaman, 06...Flash, 04...Green Arrow, 08...Martian Manhunter, 07...Red Tornado, 16...Wonder Woman, 03"

"That's it!"

Avalon jumped slightly as she heard Speedy shout at their mentors, his face contorted slightly in a mixture of anger, annoyance and disbelief. The others looked at her slightly before looking at him. She didn't know why he was acting like this, so she didn't understand why the others were looking at her as if she knew all the answers.

"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass"

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Avalon looked at each other, confused at the words that Speedy was shouting. What did he mean by 'a glorified backstage pass'? Or 'a real look inside'?

Aquaman looked at the teen, before speaking up.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few other get"

"Oh really?" Speedy waved his hand up to show the large crowd at a top-view window, peering in with their camera's while children poked and prodded at the glass, pointing out their favourite hero or sidekick to their friends and family. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped forward.

"Roy, you just need to be patient"

"What I _need_, is respect"

Avalon stood up, taking a step forward.

"Roy?"

Speedy looked at her, just looking, no emotion or anything. It was as if he wanted to remember what she looked like at this moment in time.

"They're treating us like kids! Worse! Like sidekicks! We deserve better than this"

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash looked at each other, before looking back at him. Avalon looked at him, her emotions unchanged before she slowly moved her eyes away from him before slowly moving them back, silently flinching at the small look of pain and hurt that passed over her features.

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game, why? Today was supposed to be _thee_ day! Step one of becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

Kid Flash looked around as Avalon slowly took her seat back, gently moving Robins hand off the arm rest; he looked up at her and sent her a confused look. She sent one back with a shrug. She didn't know what was going on; neither did Kid Flash, Aqualad or Robin. They were all confused, but they all wanted answers.

"Sure" Kid Flash spoke up, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ"

Everyone got a surprised look on their face; apart from Wonder Woman and Batman, who were glaring at Green Arrow slightly.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching Zeta-Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, and orbiting satellite called the Watchtower"

Green Arrow turned to see the angry faces of Wonder Woman and Batman.

"I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception?" their looks got more annoyed; Batman crossed his arms while Wonder Woman put her hands on her hips "Or not"

Aquaman stepped forward, "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room!"

Avalon jumped up and grabbed Aqualad, stopping him from getting out his chair. She leaned in and whispered, "Calm down. Don't do anything that will make this worse. He's just upset and lashing out". Aqualad calmed down slightly, before turning his head and nodding at her, she sent him a small smile before standing up straight, arms crossed.

She understood why Aqualad was ready to attack. Roy was shouting at his King, which put Aqualad in protect-and-defend mode. Avalon would have done the same if it was Wonder Woman who was getting shouted at; the only problem though, was that KID FLASH , Aqualad and Robin would have to work together to hold her back, as her strength who have made it difficult for one person.

"I'm not your son! I'm not even his...I thought I was his partner...but...not anymore"

And with that, Roy grabbed his hand and threw it to the ground.

Avalon couldn't believe him. Yes, Roy had a temper. Yes, he liked to have things go his way, but not once had she even seen him lash out like this, and all because he wasn't getting to see the true HQ. She understood where their mentors were coming from; the first step was getting to the Hall of Justice, the second was proving that you deserved to see the real HQ by proving your worth...Roy just didn't want to wait.

Roy walked past the sidekicks, gently bumping into Avalon on the way out, looking at her, sending her a silent message to follow, but when she didn't, he let out a sigh.

"Guess their right about you four, you're not ready"

Avalon fisted her hands and began to grit her teeth. He was the one who wasn't ready. He stormed out, he threw a temper-tantrum, and he was the one acting like a child! They wait, listened and understood...somewhat...they weren't going to abandon their mentors likes some annoyed child who didn't get their toy, they would wait and see what happens.

She glared at where his body was last, her muscles tensing.

'_To think that we were involved! He changed so suddenly! Like, overnight. No, he's not Roy anymore, I don't know who he is'_

Suddenly, alarms began to sound and the giant monitor came to life to show the face of Superman.

"Superman to Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire"

The Justice League walked up to the monitor.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus; this may present the perfect opportunity-"

More alarms went off and a smaller window appeared on the monitor.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response"

Batman contemplated the information before looking up at the Kryptonian.

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire; local authorities have it under control"

"Then Cadmas can wait", Batman then pressed a button on the keyboard; Avalon guessed it was a wide-spread communicator that signalled all the League members that were not in the vicinity.

"All Leaguer's rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out"

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Avalon walked towards Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman and Aquaman a determined looked on their faces.

"Stay put"

"What?" Robin looked at his mentor, "Why?"

"This is not this mission for you. Stay here while we sort it out" Wonder Woman said, looking directly into Avalon's green eyes.

"But..?"

"No, Avalon. Stay here"

"Besides" Flash said, "You're not trained"

Kid Flash scoffed at his mentor, "Since when!"

Flash signed, "I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team" he said while gesturing to the four mentors; he included.

"There will be other missions" Aquaman reminded them, his voice calm at the ocean of his home. "When you're ready"

"So wait until then" Wonder Woman spoke up.

"But for now" Batman narrowed his eyes at the four teens. "Stay put"

The four mentors turned and headed through the door while the sidekicks looked on, a mixed look of emotions on each of their faces; Kid Flash and Robin portrayed annoyance, Aqualad expressed confusion, while Avalon pushed the small simmer of anger down, saving it for training later in the day.

Green Arrow looked at them, before turning to Martian Manhunter.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed" was his simple reply, but it conveyed his emotions well for Green Arrow to nod in understanding.

Red Tornado stood there for a while, staring at them before turning and heading through the door himself, leaving the four teens to simmer in their emotions. Avalon contemplated busting the door open, but she didn't want to risk a session of Intense Amazonian Training as a punishment; she would rather sit and play nice that walk around for aches, pains and everything else for a week or so.

* * *

Kid Flash fumed, "When we're ready! How are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks!"

Aqualad looked confused, "My mentor...my King. I thought he trusted me" He glanced down at the floor, contemplating.

"Trust! They don't even trust us with the basics. They got a secret HQ...in **space**!"

Avalon growled slightly; an Amazonian trait that normally appeared in moments of anger.

"I get keeping the HQ from us, they wanted to make sure we were truly ready for it" She turned, a glare on her face as her long ebony whipped around in its ponytail, as she pointed to the door their mentors disappeared through.

"But not letting us help! How can we prove we are ready to handle being in the Watchtower if they won't even let us find out what it's like to be in a team!" She growled again, before letting out a breath. Amazonian anger was difficult to control, just like Kryptonian anger. Both had benefits in battles, but not with friends.

Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her, before turning to Robin and Kid Flash.

"What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin looked down. "I have a better question...Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They all looked at each other, but Avalon knew her answer. She didn't like the way Speedy acted. He could have been more polite, more understanding, instead of throwing a fit.

Aqualad looked at the door, before turning back to Robin, "What is...Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know...But I can find out" Robin smirked before turning towards the computer, clicking away at the keys in high-speed. Technology baffled Avalon sometimes, she knew the basics, but she could never hack a computer to save her life...she would rather punch it; the result would be the same in the end for her.

"ACCESS DENIED"

"Heh, wanna bet?"

Robin continued to click away at the keyboard, taking his eyes off the keys every few moments to check where his fingers were placed.

Kid Flash looked on in amazement, "Who...how are...you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave", boasted Robin. He continued typing until the computer granted him access. Files began to open, revealed the data...and the secrets within them.


	3. AN

Hey, I put a poll up on my page :D

If you wouldn't mind checking it out as it will help me in deciding what fanfictions people are wanting me to update and what one's people are really worried about.

So, if you want to make sure your fanfiction is top priority, better check it :p

Thanks,  
ForeverWar xx


End file.
